Babysitting Solos
by JediBettyBug
Summary: Kyp babysits the two-year-old Solo twins. I don't know where else to put this story but here in NJO. I don't own Star Wars are anything therein....


**Babysitting Solos**

"Wait, Han! What if--" Kyp tried to ask but the Solo man shut the door behind him hastily. Kyp Durron sighed heavily and turned around. A two-year-old looked up at the dark man and began to tear up. Her parents had gone for a date alone and left her and her brothers with Kyp.

"Mommy Dadda gone?" She asked quietly, kneading her pudgy hands. When he didn't reply, she frowned up.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Please don't cry!" He soothed her the best he could. Kyp knelt down to get eye-level with her (which was a long way down). In return, tears began to pour down her cheeks. He reached out his hand, pleading,"Don't cry, Jaya."

She fell back on her bottom, opened her mouth and began to wail. Kyp covered his ears and stood back up. Jaina Solo must have been really afraid of him because when he picked her up, she cried even louder! Attention full on the older toddler, he didn't notice the younger one sneak into the kitchen and take the cookie jar. It took a moment but he did see Jacen Solo out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, you!" He yelled over Jaina's wails, chasing after the other twin. Right before Kyp could grab him though, he ran into the 'fresher and locked the door. Okay, one at a time, he told himself, going back into the main living room. Setting Jaina down on the couch, he knelt eye-level with her once again.

"Jaina, please stop crying."

The toddler instead, ran off, covering her eyes with her fists. She didn't pay any attention and tripped over a stray toy, landing on the carpet with a solid THUD! The crying got louder than it already was. Kyp thought of one thing that would hopefully shut her up and went for it.

"Hush-a-by Jaya, quiet your cries," he sang horribly off-tune. "Do it for me, I'll wipe the tears from your eyes. Grant me this wish, and I'm yours forever. Please just stop crying, 'cause I love you, please?" Okay, so it didn't rhyme that well but she had stopped crying!

Jaina rubbed her eyes, and he assisted her, getting part of his sleeve wet. Once her face was dry, he asked her if she got hurt when she fell. She nodded and pointed to her elbow, which had turned a little pink.

"Mommy say kiss make it better."

"Oh, really?" He asked. Carefully he brought her wound to him and kissed it, getting a giggle from her.

"Hurt here, too!" Jaina pointed to her nose with a wide grin. He kissed that, too, for the sake of it and picked her up.

"Let's get your brother."

He carried her on his hip to the 'fresher and knocked on the door. Jaina, fully aware of the situation, closed her eyes in concentration. A moment later, the door unlocked and popped open. Jacen sat there in the middle of the floor with chocolate smeared all over his face, hand still in the cookie jar. All he had to say for it was,"I didn't do it."

Kyp used what little control of the Force he had and pulled the cookie jar away. Jacen pouted and stood up, sticking his tongue out at Kyp.

"Wash your face," Jaina commander her brother, who reluctantly did so. Taking the Solo twins into the kitchen, he sat them carefully on the counter to find something for them all to eat.

(Several hours later....)

"Shh," Leia whispered to Han as they entered their apartment. "Don't want to wake them."

"I agree," he replied, closing the door behind him. "Lights."

Dim light spread through the living space as they set their things down. Leia stopped in her tracks when she peered into the living room, and her husband quizzically came up behind her. Then his heart melted.

Kyp lay sprawled in the floor, Jacen curled on his shins and Jaina on his chest, a light blanket over the each twin. In Kyp's hand was a storybook that he must have been reading to them. Leia cautiously picked up her daughter and Han followed with his son, taking them to their bedrooms. They tucked them in without either waking.

Han went back to the living room and tapped Kyp's shoulder. The younger man jolted awake, sitting up and wiping his sleepy eyes. "You're back."

"Yeah. Do you wanna stay in the guest room?" Han offered.

"Sure, thanks," he said sleepily, getting up. The Solo brats aren't that bad, he thought to himself with a tiny smile.

~The End~


End file.
